callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M14 EBR
The picture is captioned as Soap. The patch on his arm is a US flag. Soap is from the UK First off, Please sign your posts!!!! Second, Soap is a member of Task Force 141, which is a multi-national task force headed by the US and British governments, it makes perfect sense for him to have a US flag on the uniform. There's likely a British flag somewhere on the uniform too, but it just isn't visible in the pic. Hope that clears up any confusion. WouldYouKindly 00:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Did anyone notice that his hand is going through the magazine and bottom of the handguard in that picture? That's almost as bad as the jeep going through the tire in the Infamy trailer. Seriously, IW/Activision, wtf? Imrlybord7 20:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) The weapon's name is the Mark 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle (Mk 14), not M14 EBR. Just sayin'. First, sign your posts!!!! Two, I believe that "M14 EBR" is how it's named in-game, thus it stays. Plus M14 EBR is faster to type than M14 Enhance Battle Rifle. Cpl. Wilding 13:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) The gun's actual special operations designation is the Mk 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle. It has been used by SEALS during operations. Just clarifying, this (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:CSA-2006-10-17-093634.jpg) is the modern M14 with an M14ALCS telescoping stock and an Integrated Rail System. And THIS is the Mk. 14 Mod 0 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:MK14.png) PShizzzzle 15:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Technically, this is actually the Mark 14 Mod 1', distinguishable from the Mod 0 version by the M4-style telescoping butt stock. Ghost Leader 07:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) M14 EBR vs. MK14 Mod 0 and MK14 Mod 1 The M14 EBR is a rack grade M14 with a standard 22" barrel in a SAGE M14ALCS Designated Marksman, M14, EBR Tactical Aluminum Chassis Stock with telescoping butt stock, adjustable cheek rest and butt pad. The US Marine M39EMR is very similar to the TACOM M14EBR-RI and both use the standard flash hider with bayonet lug. The MK14 Mod 0 is an M14 with an 18" barrel in a SAGE M14ALCS Designated Marksman, M14, EBR Tactical Aluminum Chassis Stock with telescoping butt stock, adjustable cheek rest and butt pad. The MK14 Mod 1 is and M14 with an 18" barrel in a SAGE M14ALCS/CV CQB M14, EBR Tactical Aluminum Chassis Stock with M4/M16 style receiver extension tube. I hope that clears things up a bit, H2O MAN. Any of you guys know what the capacity is for the M14EBR with extended mags?--DESD11 07:17, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I wonder if they fixed any of the safety issues with the M-14 because my Dad was telling me when he was in the Navy a guy dropped the butt stock on the deck and it went off. *Improved training took care of that problem... the safety needs to be engaged. H2O MAN Weird sniper name Yea when i look on it on the site its a M14 EBR but when i go multiplayer its a M21 EBR so anyone know what the hell is up with that? It's just to designate that the M21 is purely a sniper rifle, as opposed to the M14. In the spec ops mission Breach and Clear, there is an M14 that uses iron sights and in the campaign the pick-up icon for the M14 always has a "w/scope" or "scoped" next to the name. The M21 will always have a scope. Chief z 10:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of which, can we get an image for the unscoped M14 EBR? --SSDGFCTCT9 01:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Picture Can we get a first person view of the gun? Any one got one? Batman Rider 18:48, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Another instance There is also a M14 EBR on the roof of Nate's Diner in the mission "Wolverines." IIRC it did not say w/scope, can someone confirm this? :There are two of them, both equipped with thermal sights. Ghost Leader 08:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Article Opinion This article appears to have too much personal opinions in it. Such as "A silencer should not be attached as it reduces damage." This is highly opinion-based. Personally, I find the high fire-rate, low recoil, and low damage multipliers perfect for using the M21 with a silencer and without stopping power.Pup42512n 00:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n Agreed. Especially the part that says fire two shots when one will do. One will only do if its a headshot (without stopping power). No one will fire two shots if they're aiming for a headshot. 00:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Protect This Page Can an admin please protect this page from unregistered users? I am getting pissed off by all the vandalism going on on this page. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Lt.]] [[User_talk:Cpl._Dunn|'Dunn']] 01:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The EBR is not a sniper rifle. It's a battle rifle. It fills the role of a 'designated marksman rifle', which is for shots that need more accuracy/range than a normal assault rifle would do, but not the extreme range and accuracy of a sniper rifle. HTH. For the last time. Its the M14 EBR! Not the M21 EBR! Toilet Bowl Soldier 17:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) FFS THERE IS NO MUTLIPLIER TO THE CHEST Stop Changing it!!! WaterTypeKingTom 13:18, May 12, 2010 (UTC) We get all our weapons info from DenKirson, which gets its info directly from the game coding. Unless you have proof that DenKirson is wrong, leave it as it is.--WouldYouKindly 13:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) the M14 EBR "NOT" is incorrectly named the M21 EBR this article says that the M14/M21 EBR has been incorectly named in multiplayer. However it was likely deliberatly designated M21 possibly for fans of the cod 4 version. would i be able to rectify this and would this be considered a minor change that i didn't need to discuss. Texmex4321 12:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) It is incorrectly named; there is no M21 EBR in real life. 14:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) MW2 is fictional and many gadgets and indeed some of the weapons have been greatly modified and fictionalised from what they're like in real life the M14 isnt real either but in the context of the game which is set in the future its fine. also im arguing that infinity ward called it the M21 EBR deliberatly so the use of "incorectly" is incorect (pun)Texmex4321 23:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC)